Water Voices
by Phantomhive Gabrielle
Summary: En esta noche tormentosa...¿serías mi Gil de 14 años una vez más? - One-shot, Shonen-ai, OzxGil -


**Hi lectoras~~! n____n Es un gusto poder volver a escribir para ustedes :3 ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviwes en _Moonlight y Ceremonia_! Para mí valen mucho :3  
Bueno...¡he cambiado un poco la pareja! XD Ya que hubo una de mis lectoras que me pidió que escribiera un OzxGil...bueno, esto es lo que pude crear XD Para mí el OzxGil es muy tierno como para pasarlo a cosas "mayores" XD  
Lamento la brevedad de la historia TT-TT pero creo que de haberla hecho más larga la hubiera arruinado XD**

_Disclaimer: _Pandora Hearts ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son la genial invención de Jun Mochizuki...yo solo los uso para alimentar el fandom y sin fines de lucro :3

**Ahora sí..._¡¡Disfruten!!_**

* * *

**Water Voices**

Aquella mirada dorada se posó sempiternamente sobre el ventanal de su habitación. Su reflejo se encontraba opacado y borroso a causa de las gotas que corrían por el vidrio… constantes, ruidosas, una le seguía a la otra en un plazo muy corto y parecían querer recrear una fina catarata sobre aquel ventanal.  
Aquel joven había perdido la noción del tiempo. Se había levantado sobresaltado cuando un potente trueno se hizo escuchar, haciendo temblar los vidrios de toda la mansión.  
Consternado, Gilbert miraba cómo la incesante lluvia caía bañando y limpiando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Cualquiera diría que un clima como aquel sería el favorito de una persona tan callada y distante. Pero no sabían cuánto se equivocaban. Gilbert odiaba la lluvia, la odiaba con todo su ser. Aquel constante llanto del cielo le hacía recordar al día en el que su único motor para continuar viviendo, Oz, había sido arrebatado de su lado y enviado a las profundidades del Abyss. Sí, para Gilbert, no había un clima peor que aquel. La lluvia solo le traía ese doloroso recuerdo. Sin embargo, sabía que de niño, estando en compañía de su Joven Amo, los días lluviosos eran sus favoritos. Pero no lograba recordar por qué, solo recordaba un frágil y efímero sentimiento de felicidad que podía llegar experimentar nuevamente si se ponía a pensar en los días que, de pequeño, pasaba junto a Oz. ¿La razón de aquel anhelo por los días de lluvia? Aún seguía sin saber a qué se debía.  
Intentó buscar un cigarrillo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, pero entonces recordó que la chaqueta la había dejado en el salón de té. No acostumbraba a dormir con ella. Para dormir solo usaba su blanca y larga camisa, la misma que luego llevaba puesta debajo de la chaqueta.  
Algo enojado consigo mismo por haber dejado la chaqueta en aquel salón y viéndose en la "necesidad" de ir en busca de su segundo vicio, buscó sus pantalones, y luego de ponérselos salió al pasillo. Comenzó a caminar lentamente por aquel corredor. Las luces de los relámpagos iluminaban de vez en cuando el interior de la oscura mansión, por ello no le era necesario llevar un candelabro con él.  
Una vez que llegó al salón, entró cuidadosamente. Si bien nadie dormía en aquel lugar, cerca de allí se encontraba la habitación de Oz y Alice, y no era su intención despertarlos. Cada vez que recordaba que Oz debía dormir en cercanía de Alice, su instinto sobre protector detonaba al instante, poniéndolo de mal humor y preguntándose por qué debía dormir con aquel conejo idiota en vez de con él. ¿Desde cuándo se vio que un hombre compartiera habitación con una señorita? Y no es que le preocupara la integridad física del conejo idiota, sabía perfectamente que Oz no sería capaz de hacerle nada. Lo que más le preocupaba, en cambio, era la integridad física de Oz…vaya a saber uno qué cosas macabras podría pensar aquel monstruo de largos cabellos castaños mientras el rubio se encontraba durmiendo.  
Intentó quitarse aquella idea de la mente cuando hubo entrado al salón. Allí dentro el sonido de la lluvia se escuchaba con más intensidad, quizás por el hecho de que dos de las paredes de aquel cuarto constaban únicamente de ventanales.  
Gilbert intentó pensar en dónde exactamente había dejado su chaqueta y entonces recordó que antes de irse a dormir la había apoyado sobre el gran sillón de aquella estancia. Con cuidado para no llevarse nada por delante en el camino, se acercó al diván y tanteó, a ciegas, para poder encontrar su chaqueta. Pero, esperando solo encontrar un trozo de tela, su susto fue grande cuando sintió un cálido cuerpo descansar sobre aquel lugar.

-¿¡Q-quién está ahí?!- llamó algo alarmado el duque Nightray. Al instante escuchó un pequeño gemido por sobre el ruido de la lluvia.

-¿…Gil?- una voz somnolienta respondió al mayor. Y vaya sorpresa, el portador de aquella voz había estado segundos antes en los pensamientos de Gilbert.

-¿Oz?- Gilbert intentó agudizar su vista para poder enfocar a su Joven Amo. Por suerte, en ese momento, un relámpago iluminó por un instante la habitación.

El pequeño Oz se encontraba ovillado sobre el sillón, abrazado a la chaqueta de Gilbert y, hasta hacía unos momentos, profundamente dormido.

-Mmmhh…- el rubio intentó despertarse un poco para poder mirar al mayor –así que, después de todo, haz venido a que te cantara la nana Gil- dijo soltando una muy suave y adormilada risita.  
¿Nana? Gilbert se quedó allí paralizado, mirando fijamente a la figura que aún se aferraba a su chaqueta. Y como un relámpago en aquella noche lluviosa los recuerdos que habían sido dolorosamente enterrados comenzaban a surcar su mente…

Un pequeño y delicado niño corría apresuradamente por aquel pasadizo iluminado por los relámpagos y aturdido por los truenos. Sus pasos hacían eco en las paredes de piedra y sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse como si la lluvia hubiera comenzado a chocar contra ellos como lo estaba haciendo con los ventanales. No quería estar solo, aquella oscuridad y aquellos fuertes ruidos estaban aterrando su inestable alma. Sus ojos dorados comenzaban a apagarse, buscaba desesperado aquella puerta que lo dirigiría a su única fuente de calma y quietud.  
Luego de dar unos cuantos pasos más, por fin pudo dar con ella. Con manos temblorosas tomó el picaporte de la puerta y, sin siquiera llamar, entró en ella. Rápidamente pudo vislumbrar una figura descansando sobre aquel gran y lujoso lecho. Su respiración era pausada y tranquila, al parecer, aquella persona había hecho caso omiso a la tormenta que se ceñía fuera.  
Pero su corazón aún latía rápidamente, sus ojos aún estaban húmedos y sus manos seguían temblando incontrolablemente, al igual que sus piernas. Sin pensarlo dos segundos, y antes de que sus ojos estallaran en llanto, se introdujo dentro de aquella cama y abrazó con fuerza a aquella persona.  
Al instante sintió el sobresalto del otro, pero él se negaba a soltar su cuerpo.

-¿¡Q-quién está ahí?!- una voz aún algo dormida llamó sobresaltada.

-S-soy yo, Joven Amo- el pequeño cuerpo aún seguía temblando.

-¿Gil?- Oz se volteó suavemente para ver a Gil quien había deshecho el abrazo y se encontraba limpiando sus ojos de las lágrimas intrusas que comenzaban a escaparse -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó aún algo aturdido el rubio. Pero las explicaciones fueron innecesarias luego de que un trueno se hiciera sentir con fuerza y el más pequeño se aferrara a su Joven Amo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Ahhh~- dijo Oz contestándose a sí mismo – Así que estás asustado por la tormenta- dijo con una sonrisa de costado y masajeándose los ojos para quitarse el sueño de encima.

-L-lo siento…n-no quería molestarlo…- se disculpó Gil que aún se encontraba temblando sobre el pecho de Oz.  
En un momento fugaz, el rubio pensó que sería interesante ver la expresión de su sirviente si lo hacía asustar con alguno de los trucos que solía usar con él. Pero luego de mirar detenidamente el pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo, llegó a darle lástima la situación en la que el menor se encontraba.  
Oz se volvió a acostar, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mullida almohada y con aquel movimiento, el menor se vio involuntariamente arrastrado junto con él. Avergonzado, Gil intentó incorporarse para no incomodar a su Joven Amo. Pero un par de brazos volvieron a acostarlo.

-Jeje…¿no habías venido a dormir conmigo, Gil?- preguntó Oz.

-Ehh…y-yo…no…bueno…sí…pero…-ahora que se ponía a pensarlo detalladamente, aquello que acababa de hacer estaba muy lejos de ser un comportamiento permitido para alguien como él, solo un sirviente. Oz notó el cambio de ánimo del menor y, acercando la almohada a la cabeza de Gil, le habló:

-Está bien, Gil…de todos modos, esta almohada es muy grande para mí. Puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo si tienes miedo, después de todo, ¿no te había dicho yo que mi deber era protegerte?-

Al escuchar aquello, la admiración del menor por el rubio creció a dimensiones aún mayores. Ansiaba con todo su ser que aquella persona, su única luz y fuente de quietud en noches tormentosas, jamás desapareciera de su lado. Él era todo lo que necesitaba para vivir.  
Gil se acurrucó en el confortable lecho y acomodó su cabeza en la almohada. Las sábanas a su alrededor estaban tibias y todo parecía tan calmo al lado de Oz, incluso la tormenta ya no parecía ni la mitad de aterradora ahora que sentía una cálida mano que acariciaba sus cabellos.  
El menor cerró apaciblemente los ojos y se dejó arrullar. El rubio, inconcientemente, había comenzado a entonar una suave nana, una melodía que le traía por alguna razón algo como nostalgia pero en la que a la vez sentía un toque de… ¿ternura?  
Desde aquel día, cada vez que las gotas golpeaban con fuerza los ventanales de la mansión y los estruendosos truenos resonaban por los pasillos de piedra, una frágil y pequeña figura se escabullía presurosa buscando la calidez de su Joven Amo, y así lograr conciliar el sueño…

-¿Gil?- la misma melodiosa voz de aquel recuerdo lo sacó de su memoria.

-Lo siento, acabo de recordar algo de hace mucho tiempo- se disculpó el mayor luego de reaccionar y darse cuenta de que había estado paralizado en aquella misma posición desde hacía un momento.

-¿Y qué recordabas?- quiso saber un, aún somnoliento, Oz.

-Lo cobarde que era antes cuando había una tormenta- intentó resumir el mayor si que se notara el anhelo por aquellos días que para él tenían tanto valor.

-¿Cobarde? A mí me resultabas tan tierno cada vez que te metías temblando en mi cama- contestó Oz al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba y se sentaba en el sillón.

Un rubor muy notorio recorrió las mejillas del mayor, ¿él se veía tierno? ¿Y Oz iba y lo decía con tanta tranquilidad? Por suerte, la oscuridad característica de una noche tormentosa no le permitió al rubio ver la rojiza coloración que se había apoderado de las mejillas de su mejor amigo.  
Un trueno resonó en aquella habitación y de la sorpresa Gil dio un pequeño respingo.

-Ohhhh~ jajaja~ pero si me decías que "eras" un cobarde- opinó Oz con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-Oz…-los comentarios del joven Bezarius siempre lo terminaban avergonzando.

-Ven Gil, puedo cantarte aquella nana si aún quieres- dijo Oz aún con aquella sonrisa en sus labios.

-Oz…tengo 24 años- le recordó el duque Nightray.

-Y yo tengo 25- se rió el menor. Gil no pudo contestar nada, después de todo, en cierta forma tenía razón.

-Así que para mí sigues siendo mi pequeño Gil de 14 años- dijo el menor con sinceridad. ¿Gilbert había escuchado bien? ¿Oz había dicho "mi" pequeño Gil? No…seguro había sido el ruido de la lluvia que le había hecho escuchar mal.  
Pero bueno…no lo negaría. Si en el fondo ansiaba volver a aquellos días donde el mayor era Oz y no él, ¿por qué no volver al pasado aunque sea una noche?  
Gilbert se acercó al sillón y se sentó cerca de Oz, quien estaba en una de las puntas de éste. Con algo de agilidad, Gil logró acostarse sobre aquel diván y apoyó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Oz. Al instante sintió una cálida mano rozar sus cabellos y la melodiosa voz del menor que comenzaba a entonar aquella suave nana…

-Every time you kissed me, I trembled like a child~…-

Sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar con calma, aquella persona sin lugar a dudas seguía siendo su luz…su fuente de quietud en noches tormentosas.

**.FIN.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Espero verlas pronto de nuevoy que hayan disfrutado el fic !! :3**

**Nos estamos leyendo!! n_________n**

_Phantomhive Gabrielle_

* * *


End file.
